Antara Ya dan Tidak
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Nobita tidak mengerti. Dia suka Shizuka. Dan Shizuka menyukai Dekisugi. Wajar jika dia membenci Dekisugi karenanya. Namun, apa dia punya alasan yang tepat untuk marah saat Dekisugi bersama gadis lain? AR, BL, DekiNobi, gender bender


**.**

 **...PROLOG...**

 **.**

" _Mengapa kau marah?"_

" _Aku tidak marah!"_

" _Kali ini aku tidak pergi bersamanya, namun kau masih saja marah."_

" _Sudah kukatan. Aku tidak marah!"_

" _Lalu mengapa kau berteriak padaku? Mengapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu? Apa lagi kesalahan yang kubuat hingga kau tidak menyukaiku sama sekali?"_

" _... aku... aku hanya benci melihatmu begitu populer di antara perempuan—hanya karena kau begitu sempurna. Aku tak suka melihatnya."_

" _Aku tidak."_

" _Kau ya!"_

" _Jadi, apa aku masalahnya?"_

" _Aku... tidak tahu."_

.

...*...

.

 **Doraemon belongs to Fujiko F. Fujio**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: BL, gender-bender, high-school age, AR, miss typo(s), OOC etc**

Happy reading ^^

.

...*...

Nobita selalu datang padanya saat terkena masalah.

Selalu.

Doraemon sudah terlalu terbiasa hingga tahap bosan. Nobita akan pulang dengan tubuh babak belur atau sambil terisak kencang, habis dipukuli Giant atau direndahkan Suneo (terkadang, untuk waktu yang sangat langka, cemburu karena Sizuka lebih dekat dengan Dekisugi dibanding dirinya). Merengek dan merayu meminta Doraemon menyiapkan sebuah alat yang bisa memuaskannya—dan biasanya berakhir bencana. Pola yang sama itu terlalu menjemukan baginya.

Maka dari itu, jika di siang hari terik di akhir pekan, Doraemon menemukan Nobita tengah duduk merenung di meja belajar sambil memandangi jendela, diam-diam dia curiga abad berikutnya hanyalah fatamorgana semata.

 _Mungkin kiamat akan datang malam ini. Mungkin manusia sempat mengirimkan satu atau dua roket ke luar angkasa untuk menyelamatkan populasi. Mungkin abad 22 sebenarnya tidak berada di bumi—melainkan di planet lain yang serupa._

Pemikiran yang berlebihan? Mungkin saja. Tapi Doraemon juga tahu bahwa kapasitas otak Nobita tidak memungkinkan anak laki-laki itu untuk berpikir—lebih ke tindakan implusif berdasarkan insting dan hati. Nobita memikirkan sesuatu, tiga kata itu saja tersengar begitu salah sebagai sebuah kalimat.

Dan saat permintaan, "Doraemon, tolong aku," terlontar dengan nada sendu yang aneh, Doraemon sedikit terperanjat. Mengamati jika tak ada air mata atau wajah memohon ditampilkan, hanya ekspresi kosong dan kata-kata datar yang terlontar seolah berasal dari dalam mimpi.

Melihat anak laki-laki itu tampak begitu rapuh sekaligus kuat di saat yang sama, Doraemon sama sekali tidak bisa berteriak dan membentak agar Nobita menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Duduk sambil memakan dorayaki, Doraemon memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa da sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Nobita?"

"Antara ada...," Nobita masih belum mau memandangnya. Menggelengkan kepala seolah ingin mengubur pikirannya sendiri di sudut otak. "... atau mungkin tidak."

"Berkelahi dengan Giant?"

"Tidak. Hari ini dia harus menjaga toko—atau ibunya akan mengamuk lagi."

"Suneo memamerkan mainan barunya padamu?"

"Dia harus mengambil kelas tambahan di akhir pekan setelah membolos untuk liburan ke Hawaii selama seminggu."

"Atau...," Doraemon sengaja mengambil jeda yang cukup panjang. "... Shizuka pergi berdua dengan Dekisugi?"

Kali ini Nobita diam cukup lama, seolah tengah mempertimbangkan jawabannya. Doraemon tak mengerti apa sulitnya menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak' seperti biasanya. Pada akhirnya, Nobita hanya mengulang kembali jawaban pertamanya. "Antara ya dan tidak."

Sungguh, demi segala penemu yang dihormatinya, Doraemon sangat yakin jika Nobita tidak memiliki bakat sebagai seorang filsut sama sekali. Jawaban bertele-tele dan memutar-mutar ini membuatnya pusing. Dia robot yang memiliki pikiran dan perasaan, dia bisa menganalisis apa yang terjadi, membandingkannya dengan kejadian-kejadian yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya, menarik kesimpulan umum dan pada akhirnya menampilkan emosi yang sesuai—begitulah cara kerja sistem dalam dirinya.

Doraemon memandang anak laki-laki yang harus dijaganya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti—emosi yang menurut pusat kendali pikirannya paling tepat. "Ada apa? Kau tahu kalau kau selalu bisa mengatakan apapun padaku, kan?"

Nobita hening sejenak, masih tak teryakinkan, pada akhirnya memilih untuk menggeleng pelan, "Kurasa kali ini tidak. Aku... aku harus mengatasinya sendiri."

"Jangan bertele-tele padaku!" Pada situasi normal, tentu saja Doraemon akan merasa sangat senang mendengar kalimat itu. Tapi saat Nobita terlihat seperti seseorang yang hendak lompat dari jendela kamar tanpa menggunakan baling-baling bambu? Tidak, dia rasa tidak. "Jika ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan, kau selalu bisa memintanya padaku—asal kau berjanji akan menggunakannya dengan bijak dan tidak sembrono seperti sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Kalau begitu...," Nobita terlihat ragu mengatakannya. "Doraemon! Apakah kau memiliki alat yang bisa menunjukkan keinginan terdalam atau perasaan sesungguhnya seseorang?"

"Keinginan terdalam?"

.

...*...

.

Nobita mengusir Doraemon dari kamarnya dengan sedikit terlalu terburu-buru. Mengatakan jika Doraemon boleh berkencan dengan Michan atau melakukan apapun yang disukainya sampai waktu makan malam.

Meninggalkan rumah dengan ekspresi bingung, Doraemon melambaikan tangan pada Nobita yang duduk di bingkai jendela. Sengaja menunggu hingga si robot kucing hilang dari pandangan sebelum menutup jendela dan menarik kerai hingga hanya sedikit berkas cahaya yang dapat menerobos masuk. Nobita menggenggam erat angannya, tempat sebuah pil (yang sepintas bentuknya terlihat seperti kacang polong kecil berwarna merah muda mencolok yang aneh) tersimpan.

Kembali teringat akan kata-kata Doraemon, Nobita menggigit bibirnya khawatir.

" _Kacang penumbuh mimpi!"_ Doraemon mengeluarkan setoples kecil berisi kacang warna-warni. Membuka tutupnya dengan tangan bulat dan mengeluarkan sebiji kacang berwarna hijau pucat. _"Orang-orang percaya jika mimpi adalah hasrat manusia yang muncul di alam bawah sadar. Kacang ini mampu membuat seseorang melihat mimpi sesuai keinginan terdalamnya. Satu warna mewakili suatu bidang hasrat. Hijau muda untuk kekayaan, biru untuk masa depan, kuning un..."_

Nobita memotong penjelasan itu (cukup langka mengingat biasanya anak laki-laki itu senang mendengar kisah-kisah mengenai penemuan dari masa depan. _"Warna apa yang mewakili percintaan?"_

Doraemon mengedipkan matanya paham dan tersenyum dengan cara mengejek yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh robot kucing tanpa telinga dari masa depan. _"Ah, sudah kuduga ini tentang Shizuka! Pasti dia dekat lagi dengan Dekisugi sampai kau marah, bukan?"_ Mengeluarkan sebuah kacang merah muda dari toples dan memainkannya di tangan sebelum memberikannya pada Nobita. " _Tak perlu menggunakan alat ini pun, semua orang juga tahu jika kau menyukai Shizuka."_

Nobita menerimanya dengan cepat tanpa membantah ataupun mengiyakan. Memandang ragu benda kecil yang didapatkannya—kacang merah muda itu terlihat senormal kacang-kacang lain, kecuali warnanya, tentu saja. _"Berapa lama mimpi itu akan dirasakan? Apakah aku akan melupakannya dengan cepat seperti saat aku bermimpi biasanya?"_

" _Salah satu keistimewaan kacang penumbuh mimpi adalah dalam dua jam, seseorang bisa bermimpi dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Terkadang waktu dalam mimpi bisa berdurasi harian hingga bulanan. Dan kau tidak akan merasa kau bermimpi."_ Doraemon menyilangkan tangan di dada dan mengangguk-angguk pelan dengan ekspresi serius. _"Di masa depan, kacang ini biasa digunakan untuk terapi psikis bagi seseorang yang depresi atau hendak bunuh diri. Dengan melihat hasrat terdalamnya, seseorang biasanya akan menjadi termotivasi untuk..."_

" _Terima kasih Doraemon."_ Nobita kembali memotong penjelasan dengan tidak sabar. Menggenggam erat kacang polong di tangannya seolah benda itu jimat yang begitu manjur. _"Aku hanya membutuhkan ini... kurasa."_ Sebelum Doraemon sempat menimpali apapun, Nobita tersenyum padanya. _"Dan bisakah kau tidak pulang untuk... dua atau tiga jam? Aku ingin menggunakan alat ini sendirian."_

" _Nobita, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

Mendapat pertanyaan itu, Nobita sedikit tersentak. Kemudian mengembangkan senyumnya sambil menggaruk kepala. _"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu dalam diriku, itu saja. Sungguh! Aku hanya tak bisa mengatakan alasannya untuk saat ini. Mungkin nanti... setelah segalanya selesai. Mungkin."_ Melihat wajah Doraemon yang masih tampak tidak yakin, Nobita menepuk-nepuk punggung robot kucing itu, berusaha tampil senatural mungkin. _"Aku janji aku tidak akan menggunakannya sembarangan! Aku hanya meminta sebiji, aku tidak akan menggunakannya pada orang lain. Pulanglah saat makan malam, dan jika aku belum bangun, kau bisa meneriakiku seperti biasanya."_

" _Tapi Nobita, biasanya kau akan meminta satu toples penuh—dan mengacaukan kota."_

Nobita menggeleng. _"Kali ini aku hanya butuh menggunakannya untuk diriku sendiri."_

" _Nobita..."_ Doraemon mengusap air mata yang menetes (dan Nobita bertanya-tanya sistem macam apa yang membuat sebuah robot bisa menangis). _"Kau sudah dewasa...,"_ katanya penuh haru.

Nobita tak bisa menahan ekspresi menyesal muncul di wajahnya. Bergumam, _"Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak."_

Nobita memandang kacang merah muda di tangannya. Beranjak dari jendela dan menggelar futon. Mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama—yang terasa sangat ganjil karena matahari masih tinggi—sebelum berbaring masuk ke balik selimut sembari memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Tangannya gemetar—ini kali pertama dia meragukan alat-alat Doraemon—dan Nobita berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku hanya ingin tahu. Hanya ingin tahu..."

Dan dia menelan kacang merah mudanya.

"... tentang hasratku pada _nya."_

.

...TBC...

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Aku sangat bersemangat saat menulis kisah ini. Aku berharap aku bisa menuntaskan kisah yang basis dasar idenya dari mimpiku.

Ucapan terima kasih spesial untuk D, temanku, yang meminjakan laptop sehingga aku bisa menulis lagi (aku beneran harus beli laptop baru sepertinya).

Sedikit ragu harus menuliskan BL di fandom yang begitu suci ini, tapi aku merasa lega karena aku bisa menuliskan DekiNobi kesukaanku.

Mungkin itu saja. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^

 _Yogyakarta, 21 Agustus 2017_


End file.
